I saw everything
by Kaelstrider
Summary: What if Ash was still conscious when Serena changed into his clothes? And saw everything? (I tried to keep it as clean as pure as possible)


**Well, it's about time that I do a amourshipping one shot! But I wanted to try something different so here you go, I might not be good at describing 'situation' like these, so if anyone want to take my stories as a inspiration or improved it, then be my guest.**

The night sky were illuminated by the bright stars, underneath them were a group of adventurous kids. One of them was a very special boy named Ash Ketchum, a cheerful and determined boy that enthusiasm would cause all people around him to be filled with laughter. But! Ash is now having well, let's just say some difficulties. Why you may ask? It all started a few days ago, a few days ago Ash was training his greninja with his pikachu and Ash being Ash was very in tune with his pokemon and never cared for his well being, so he got wet, I mean he was soaked by water not _that_ kind of wet. *Ahem* The next day he had a high fever, he remember he was walking towards Serena and fell on her, boy was he embarrassed by that. The next thing Ash knew was that he blacked out. And as you probably guess, all of his friends were worried, so Clemont and Bonnie went to get some medicine for Ash in a nearby pharmacy while Serena was left to take care of Ash. Everything was find and dandy, Serena being the sweet and kind-hearted girl stood by Ash's side and took care of him along with their pokemon. So where's the problem?

Allow me to tell you, a young trainer whose name is not so important (It's Jimmy!) uses only a pikachu to defeat his opponents challenge Ash to a pokemon battle. Since Ash's pikachu is a very strong pikachu. The trainer/ rocker was playing his guitar loudly, thus causing Serena to politely to ask him to tune the volume down in order for Ash to rest. That and that, the rocker dude found out that Ash was inside the tent and demanded a battle with his pikachu. Serena obviously didn't want to disturb Ash's recovery and having no choice, she took Ash's place, by dressing up as him with her wearing Ash's clothes. Then they battled and team Rocket came, Ash recovered and all that good stuff.

BUT! The problem is that well, Serena wore Ash's clothes and she changed her clothes inside Ash's tent, with Ash not far from her. Ash who was sick was barely conscious but he was STILL awake! So yeah as you can probably guess... Ash saw Serena changed her clothes.

'She was just right in front of me! Right in front of me! I don't think I can ever see her the same way again!' Ash wasn't one to understand emotions or 'delicate' situations like these, he was 10 years old for crying out loud. But the image of Serena changing her clothes in front of him, plagued Ash's mind. He knew it was wrong to think of his friend like that, and if she knew that he was awake at that time she would never live it down, and possibly hate him forever.

'No! Don't think of that Ash! Serena won't know! But if I don't tell her..." He was conflicted by guilt, should he tell her or not? On one hand if he tell her, their friendship would be ruined, but on the other hand if he doesn't tell her than he'll be tormented by the guilt by not telling her.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu looked at his conflicted trainer, Ash was rarely like this, and when he is, it means something is troubling him, or the co.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine pikachu, just thinking." Ash whispered, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena was chatting with each other underneath the bright stars, Ash was glad that they didn't notice him not joining the conversation.

"Ash you have been silent the whole time, and you are sitting awfully far away from us, why don't sit closer with Serena?" Dang it, he jinxed it. Ash forced a smile and sat closer to Serena, failing to see the blush on her face.

'Clemont has to chose the worst time to say something.' Ash sighed internally.

"Ash you okay? You haven't said anything ever since you recovered from your fever." Clemont asked with Bonnie leaning onto his shoulder, trying her best not to sleep.

"Uh it's nothing Clemont, just some stuff that's all." Ash scratched his nose and smiled sheepishly, he was a horrible liar and Serena saw right through it, though she kept it to herself.

"Well alright then." Clemont smiled and leaned back with Bonnie already fast asleep.

"Looks like someone is already asleep." Serena said with a giggle, Clemont smiled again and carried his sister into her tent.

"I think we should get some sleep too, night guys." Clemont gave a yawn before entering his tent.

"Night Clemont." Serena said before she realized that Ash and her are alone. She looked at Ash and saw his sitting further away from him, causing her to frown, why was Ash so silent?

"Ash are you okay?" Ash flinched at the question, was he really that obvious? Ash turned to Serena and nodded, that's when he realized that pikachu has went to his tent.

"Y-yeah I'm fine, just a bit chilly you know?" Serena smiled and patted a spot next to her.

"Then why don't you come closer, the fire is just right in front of me you know."

'Oh man I shouldn't have said that!' Not wanting Serena to ask him even more questions, Ash only complied. He sat next to Serena and looked at the fire before him.

"Ash." Ash turned to his attention to Serena.

"Why did you lie when Clemont asked you if you are okay?"

'She saw right through it?! Oh man I'm so dead!'

"Uh." The look on Serena's face meant he could not escape form this one, in a situation like this, he hopes that team Rocket would come and interrupt them.

"Well I- you know, stuff." Was that really the excuse he was going to give her?

"Stuff?" Serena raised her eyebrow, it was clear Ash was hiding something from her, and somehow she felt like it had something to do with her.

"Yeah stuff." What could he do now? Maybe say he was tired and wanted to get some sleep?

'I can't sleep for the past few days with _those_ images in my head.' Ash's face turned red, yeah looks like that wasn't an option.

"Ash are you.. blushing?" Ash blushing? Serena thought that she would never see the day!

"N-no." Serena squint her eyes and smiled mentally to herself, maybe Ash wasn't so dense after all.

"Hmm okay then." The 2 sat in silence, Ash was contemplating about his choices, finally, he chose to be honest.

"S-serena?" Serena turned to Ash and saw Ash taking his hat off and placing it between his hands as he fiddle with it.

"You know when I was sick and you took care of me?" Serena blushed, of course she did, every little detail, from Ash falling onto her and her dressing up as Ash.

"Yeah I do."

"Well, you see I was uh awake when uh... y-you changed your clothes." Ash's face was burning red hot right now, his face was looking at the ground, there it's done, he finally said it.

"Y-you s-saw?!" Serena wasn't fairing much better either, her skin is literally red. Ash Ketchum saw her changing her clothes?!

"Y-yeah, I'm sorry I know I should have told you but I was scared on how you would react." Serena couldn't believe it! She wished she could just crawl under a rock right now. What is she going to do? Is not every day your crush saw you changing your clothes!

"D-did you saw everything?" Ash was about say no, but remembered that he has to be honest, and boy did he saw EVERYTHING.

"Yes." Serena wanted to scream right now, she knew it wasn't Ash's fault but the sheer amount of embarrassment was killing her,

'You did it now Ash, now just wait for her to scream at you and slap you.' Ash clenched his fist, with his head still looking at the ground, he didn't dare to look at Serena.

"Ash... I- I forgive you."

"Huh?" Ash's head shot right up, what?! Why?!

"I was changing in front of you Ash and you were sick so I understand, I'm sorry that I gave you such a bad image of me. Let's just not talk about this anymore okay?" Deep down Serena was hoping that Ash liked what he saw, she knew it sounded wrong but she was after all, in love with Ash.

"No you didn't leave a bad image!" Serena looked at Ash and blushed further, what did he say?

'Crap I can't believe I said that out loud!' Ash covered his mouth, Serena is going to kill him.

"I'm sorry Serena I didn't mean it, I know I shouldn't say it out loud-"

"A-Ash, are you telling the truth? D-did you like what you saw?" Anyone would kill Ash for doing that, but Serena well, let's just say she had it bad for Ash, REALLY bad.

Ash not wanting to lie to Serena and being honest to her said-

"Y-yes." Serena smiled, and that smiled was a devious one. She got closer to Ash, and forgo her usual shy act in front of Ash. Maybe it was time to be bold and daring. Ash wasn't as dense as clueless as she thought.

"Really?" Ash was blushing even further! The space between him and Serena was quite 'close'.

"Hmm maybe I should do it more often then." Serena said with a 'bit' of seduction in her voice. Who knew Serena could be such a teaser? Ash was about to faint from all the embarrassment and blushing, which he did.

"Ash!" Serena shouted! Maybe Serena went a bit too far this time.

 **Just a little one shot that has been on my mind, sorry if Serena was a bit OOC but heh, it's nice to see Serena to tease Ash. Sorry just have too much fun while doing this.**


End file.
